KV-5
The KV-5 is a Soviet tier 8 premium. This tank is known for its enormous hull and turret armor which are strong among all the premium tanks, but it lacks a proper cannon for its tier. Even more so than the other KVs, it's a lumbering beast with a pitifully slow turret traverse rate. However, it is also extremely heavy and thus ramming other tanks is a very viable strategy in close-quarter combat (though you'll need a bit of space to get up to speed). There are many weak spots on this tank that an experienced player can target to inflict heavy damage, but even so the sheer amount of HP can carry it through a lot of battles. In short, the KV-5 is an excellent steel wall/roadblock that can soak up damage for your teammates, but due to its lack of firepower, it's better equipped to be a support tank than a spearhead (WoT official wiki). This tank is currently not available from the in-game store, having been removed by the 0.7.5 update. Armor Modules Consumables *Removed Speed Governor (+10% to engine power) *Extra Combat Rations (+10% to crew skills and perks) *Lend-Lease Oil (+5% to engine power) *Small and Large Repair Kit *Small and Large First Aid Kit *Manual and Automatic Fire Extinguisher Equipment *Super Heavy Spall Liner *Verticle Stabilizer Mk. 2 *Cyclone Filter *Fill Tanks With CO2 *"Wet" Ammo Rack Class 2 *Enhanced Gun Laying Drive *Large-caliber Tank Gun Rammer *Improved Ventilation Class 3 *Enhanced Tortion Bars 5+ t Class *Camoflage Net *Coated Optics *Binocular Telescope *Toolbox Player Opinion ??? Pros *Fast for a heavy tank *Great for ramming *Good armor all around Cons *Huge weak spot known as the R2D2 in the front *Very large *Slow hull and turret traverse Historical Information Work was begun on the KV-5 tank ("Object 225") in June 1941. The talented designer N. Tseits, one of the oldest workers of SKB-2, was named the senior engineer for this vehicle. Also in his group were K. Kuzmin (hull), L. Sychev (turret and gun mount), and N. Fedorchuk (running gear components). The experience gained in the development of the KV-4 design was weighed during the design of the KV-5. The result was a powerful tank of relatively unusual appearance. The hull of the KV-5 had a height of 0.92 metres. Therefore the driver-mechanic and radio operator-machine gunner received special cupolas that permitted them an adequate sector of view. The rhomboid-shaped turret was of relatively large size. Housed in it were the tank commander, who had a commander's cupola, gunner, and loader. The solid diameter of the ring was 1840 mm and the large internal space of the turret afforded all members of the crew normal working conditions. The tank was heavily armored-150-180 mm. With the beginning of the war, a whole series of collectives entered the project. Thus, the notion of a forged turret was abandoned and replaced by a welded turret design. In view of the absence of a 1200 h.p. diesel engine (it was still in development), the KV-5 was redesigned for the installation of two parallel-mounted conventional V-12 engines. By August 1941 the KV-5 design was practically fully completed, and the production of a number of the tank's components and aggregates was begun. But because of the difficult situation at the front around Leningrad, all experimental work at the Kirov Plant was halted and all efforts were dedicated to increasing the output of production KV tanks. The latest date found in the preserved drawings of the KV-5 is 15 August 1941, when the battle was being fought around Luga and Krasnogvardeysk. The project was eventually canceled in favour of the more advanced Russian heavy tank designs. No prototype was ever constructed due to the Leningrad Blockade (Updated for 0.8.10) Category:Soviet Tanks Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Premium Tanks